Need
by Yazu Katara and Toph Attack
Summary: Ken falls ill. Daisuke takes care of him. Slight Daiken [Yazu Katara]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Got it memorized? If I did have it, you would definitely know. **

**Warnings: Light slash, emoness, and OOC-ness on Daisuke's part (I think)**

* * *

**Need**

Daisuke couldn't help but notice the pale tinge in Ken's cheeks. Granted that it was almost impossible to pick out that one spot- Ken's natural skin tone was very light. But not like this. Today Ken looked almost ghostly.

"Ken, are you all right?" Daisuke asked. "You're looking a little paler than usual today."

Ken turned towards Daisuke, making his paleness even more prominent. "It's nothing," Ken replied. "Probably just a cold coming on. I'll be all right." He smiled to make his point clearer.

Daisuke smiled back. "Okay then, don't expect me to go easy on you today!" And he took off in the direction of the soccer field in Odaiba Park, ready for their one-on-one match.

Ken followed Daisuke at a walking speed. He carried the soccer ball with one hand against his hip, with his other hand shoved in his jacket to protect it from the early March morning chill. Why Daisuke liked these early games, he would never know. But then again, since this was Daisuke, it was probably because their games usually ended just in time for a stop at the noodle cart. Yes, that was the most likely (and painstakingly obvious) reason.

Suddenly, Ken's throat felt like it was filling with something that was definitely not oxygen. It felt like when he accidentally swallowed too much water. It hurt, and he couldn't get it out by swallowing, and it had to go. Now. Ken paused beside a tree, and coughed, nearly collapsing while doing so, until the feeling was gone. _Maybe Daisuke's right,_ he thought, _maybe I am getting sick._ He blew it off, and continued down to the field.

Daisuke had seen that pause. Now he was almost positive that Ken was sick. He didn't want to make the ex-Kaiser worse. He was about to call off the match, when…

BAM! The soccer ball came crashing into his chest, knocking him backwards.

"You've gotta be faster than that, Motomiya!" Ken called, standing over him.

"Bring it on, Ichijouji!" Daisuke replied, and he took hold of the ball and started dribbling it down the field towards Ken's usual defending goal. When he was within sight of it, Ken knocked the ball out from under him in one graceful move. Moments later, the ball was in Daisuke's goal. Ken smirked at him playfully, as if daring him to fight back.

Daisuke ran to retrieve the ball. _Damn_, he thought. _Even when he's sick, Ken can still hand me my bum on a silver platter! Gotta try harder…_

He brought the ball to the center. On the count of three, they battled for the ball with their feet, Daisuke finally winning. He ran off with the ball in the direction of Ken's goal once more. Ken followed him like a hawk flies over its prey, only attempting to steal the ball a handful of times. When they were about ten feet off from the goal, Daisuke sent it flying at a speed that Ken could not match. The ball found its destination.

The game continued on like this for nearly an hour. They were tied at five points each, and both were panting heavily. Ken had shed his jacket, and was now clad in only his pants and a T-shirt. This point would decide it all.

The ball was brought to the center once more. Ken gained control of it first, and took off in the direction of Ken's goal once again. Then Daisuke came in front of him and snagged the ball from his feet, running in the opposite direction. Ken followed him, and employed the same tactics as Daisuke. The other boy replied in kind, and so on.

_This is going nowhere,_ Ken thought as he chased after Daisuke once again. _But how do I beat him? He's almost as good as me these days. Wait…I've got it!_

Ken picked up the pace, dodging puddles of water in the grass. He caught up with Daisuke, and stole the ball once more. He drove it to about twenty feet from the goal, and then stopped. Daisuke was far behind him, but catching up.

His chest started hurting again. _Oh God, not now. _He took a deep breath, almost doubled over in pain from the effort it took. But as hard as it was, he drew himself back up and concentrated on the moment at hand. He wound back his leg, and…

BAM! The ball went flying into the goal, ending the game. Ken smiled, his victory complete. And then…

Ken fell to his knees, chest heaving. He couldn't breathe. It was like someone had shut his chest in one of those alligator clips they use to hold circuits together in science classes. He tried to breathe, but his efforts were in vain. His knees gave way, and he collapsed on the grass.

Daisuke came running to him at light speed. Now there was no doubt in his mind- Ken was seriously ill. He crouched down beside his friend, and said, "Ken! Ken, what's happening?"

Ken cracked his eyes open blearily and reached out. "Dai," he moaned, "Where are you?"

Daisuke took Ken's hand, stroking it. "Right here, Ken-kun," he replied. "I'm right here."

Ken relaxed at his touch. "That's good. You're good, Daisuke." He closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Ken-kun?" Daisuke ran a hand through the ex-Kaiser's hair, damp with sweat.

"This?" Ken raised himself on a trembling forearm. "This is nothing. I'll be okay." He coughed, and nearly lost his balance. Daisuke steadied him, holding onto one of Ken's thin shoulders. Ken smiled sadly at that gesture.

"Let's get you home," Daisuke said, standing up. He extended a hand to Ken, which the other took and pushed himself up. Noticing his trembling, Daisuke grabbed Ken's jacket and draped it over the other boy's shoulders, and then knelt beside Ken. He muttered, "Get on."

Ken blushed. He hadn't ridden on anyone's back in the longest time. What if he was too heavy? What if he hurt Daisuke?

"Didn't you hear me?" Daisuke asked, breaking his train of thought. "I said get on."

Ken hesitated, but when he saw Daisuke's look of concern, he knew that it would be all right. He straddled Daisuke's back and held on to his shoulders. Daisuke stood up and took hold of the space beneath Ken's knees. Ken loosely draped his arms around the other boy's neck and shoulders.

They began moving. Ken, unused to not using his legs, tensed against Daisuke's back, but the other boy said, "Just relax. I'm not going to let go of you, Ken-kun. It's okay."

Nobody spoke like that to Ken. Nobody but Osamu, and the last time that had happened had been ages ago. The raven-haired teen sighed in contentment, and laid his head against Daisuke's shoulder, closing his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep, his breathing evening out.

They walked across town, to the train station. Daisuke told the conductor their names, and they got on the next train to Tamachi. Ken moaned when they had to change positions. He was now in Daisuke's lap, his head resting against the window.

Hearing that sound, Daisuke whispered, "Hush, Ken-kun. We're on the train now, we'll get you home soon. You just rest, all right?"

Ken nodded in reply, and closed his eyes once more. He let his hands drop into his lap, and the rest of his body relaxed as well. He coughed slightly, but then relaxed once more.

The train went fast, but not fast enough. Daisuke had to get Ken home, and fast. He was fading.

But then a thought crossed his mind. Ken's parents were out of town. Who was going to take care of his friend? Who was going to make sure he got better?

Then he remembered. Wormmon! In his panic, Daisuke had nearly forgotten Ken's partner Digimon lived with him in his apartment. And Wormmon worried about him even more than Mister and Missus Ichijouji sometimes. He would be all right there.

The train stopped. Daisuke awoke Ken once more. The ex-Kaiser positioned himself so he could climb onto Daisuke's back again, and they got off the train together.

When they got to the building, the boys took the elevator up to Ken's apartment. Daisuke didn't want to risk hurting Ken on the stairs. He was in bad shape already, and he couldn't afford for it to be any worse.

When they got up to Ken's apartment, Daisuke set Ken down on the couch and removed his shoes and jacket. Ken trembled, moaning, "I'm so cold, Dai."

"I'll get a blanket and your pajamas," Daisuke replied, and went into Ken's room to get the needed materials.

Upon entering the bedroom, Daisuke was greeted by Wormmon, who said, "Is Ken ill, Daisuke?"

Struck by the bluntness of the question, Daisuke replied, "What would give you that idea, Wormmon?"

"Ken never lets anyone in his room when he's not there, so he must be sick," Wormmon said. He paused, and then said, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so," Daisuke replied, searching for Ken's pajamas. "He collapsed after a coughing fit at the park this morning."

"He COLLAPSED?" Wormmon cried, his eyes wide. "TAKE ME TO HIM!!!" And he crawled out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. Daisuke followed, pajamas and blanket in hand.

Wormmon leapt onto the couch, and then planted himself on Ken's torso. "KEN, SPEAK TO ME!" he shouted, eyes brimming with tears.

Ken, having dozed off in his momentary solitude, felt another, smaller body on top of his. He wearily brought his hands up to trace the little Digimon's body. "Wormmon?" he croaked, as if even speaking wore him out. "Wormmon, is that you?"

"Oh Ken, I'm so glad you're all right!" Wormmon cried, wrapping himself in Ken's embrace.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The ex-Kaiser laughed softly, a tinkling, bell-like laugh. But his laughter soon gave way, as Ken let go of Wormmon to cough into his forearm, and then wrapped his arms around his chest, shivering.

Daisuke came forward. "I got you your pajamas, Ken," he said, holding them up. "Do you want to change?"

Ken nodded, and took the clothes from Daisuke's hands. He pulled off his day shirt, revealing his rather slim torso. He then slipped one arm into his pajama shirt, and was about to do the other side, when he began coughing again. This one forced his legs to give way. He was about to fall over again, but…

Daisuke caught him just before he hit the floor. He was in a crouch, both arms wrapped around Ken's chest protectively.

"Don't worry," Daisuke whispered. "I'm right here, Ken-kun." He reached for Ken's free hand, and pulled it through the shirtsleeve. He then helped Ken into a sitting position on the couch.

"I've got the pants," Ken muttered, blushing furiously. He tugged off his day pants, left his boxers on, and slid into his pajama bottoms. He then took the blanket that Daisuke had grabbed, and draped it across his shoulders, pulling it tight around his body. When had it gotten so cold in his apartment?

"Ken?" Daisuke asked, facing him. "Do you need anything else?"

The raven-haired teen shook his head. "I'm all right now." He smiled solemnly. "Besides, I've got Wormmon to look after me."

"You're in safe hands then," Daisuke replied, smiling, and then said, "Oh wait…Wormmon doesn't have hands!" He laughed at his own stupidity, causing Ken to laugh in that clear bell-like tone in turn.

"I think I'll go to bed," Ken said, and opened his bedroom door. "Thank you for all of your help, Daisuke." He went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Daisuke smiled for a moment, and then became serious again. Ken was still sick, no matter how he tried to hide or deny it.

_He can't do this alone_, he thought._ He's going to need me again. I just know it._ He went to the counter and grabbed a scratch piece of paper and a pen. He then wrote down his phone number, handed it to Wormmon, and said, "Call me if he gets any worse." He looked over his shoulder at Ken's door, and then added, "Better yet, call me if there's any change at all. If something's wrong, I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Thank you for helping Ken, Daisuke," Wormmon said nodding at the teen in respect.

He smiled, and patted the little Digimon's head. "It was the least I could do. Everyone needs help sometimes, even Ken."

"I worry about him so much. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't come back to him after he stopped being the Digimon Kaiser."

"Yeah, I wonder about that too. But I think he still would have turned over a new leaf, with or without you."

Wormmon smiled. "I'm glad you're his friend. He really needs it."

"Why's that?"

"The Dark Spore in his neck thrives on feelings like jealousy, anger, loneliness, sorrow, and hopelessness. He'd die if it took over him completely."

"Wouldn't it just revert him back to his Kaiser form?"

"No. Since he has rejected the Kaiser form, the Spore would go even farther and start attacking his mind, and then his body, until he was completely and utterly destroyed. So you see, as long as he has someone he can be friends with, he'll stay alive."

"Whoa. I didn't know the Spore was that powerful." Daisuke looked over his shoulder once again at Ken's door. "I'll keep my phone on me. Call me if there's any change, Wormmon. I'll see you later." And Daisuke slowly exited the apartment.

* * *

Ken pulled the blankets up to his chest, and sighed. Why did this have to happen today? Why did the Spore choose today to start acting up? He hadn't felt any of the trigger emotions for a long time, or at least not that he could remember feeling.

_No wait, that's not true,_ Ken thought. _I felt something when Mom and Dad left yesterday. It felt…cold. _He remembered when his parents had left him - his father had acquired an all-expense-trip to Kyoto for the week, and he had taken his mother with him. His mother had been unwilling to go at first (it was the first time since Ken had returned to the real world that they wouldn't be there for him), but Ken had convinced her that he could look after himself for a few days. Wormmon even said a few words in his defense, stating that they could look after each other. Missus Ichijouji then agreed to go, after writing down a very long list of emergency numbers and such.

Of course, Ken had felt slightly sad to see his parents walk out the door. After all, they had been there every night to see that he was okay, that he was eating, that he had enough blankets. It meant something to him that his parents trusted him enough to be alone. But at the same time, it felt slightly like they were abandoning him. He didn't want to be alone, with no one to make sure that he got to sleep every night, outside of Wormmon of course. He needed to have someone to be there for him, to make sure he was all right. Like Osamu used to…

No! Not that again! He had forgiven himself for that, hadn't he? HADN'T HE? It wasn't his fault, for God's sake! He had just made a wish in anger! He hadn't wanted that car to hit his brother, his best friend. It wasn't his fault!

_Are you so sure, Ken-kun? _a voice whispered in his mind, one that he knew all too well. It was the voice of his other personality, the Digimon Kaiser. But he had banished that part of his life to the dark recesses of his mind - hadn't he? _After all, you did make that wish at the exact moment that he got hit. Surely you don't think that had some influence on what happened?_

_Shut up! _Ken fired back. _That was not my fault. _

Had the Kaiser a physical body, he would have smirked. _Truly, my host, you are in denial. Didn't you create me to lock away those feelings? To make yourself go numb? _

_No! _Ken was shaking from head to foot. _You weren't supposed to exist. That Dark Spore in my neck created you!_

_And so did your feelings of jealousy for Osamu,_ the Kaiser countered. _Shall I refresh your- or rather, our- memory?_

_NO!!!!!! _Ken was nearly in tears. He didn't want to see his mistakes played for him once again. He broke into a coughing fit. _Not again…_

_Fair enough,_ the Kaiser replied passively. _But know this, Ken-kun. You need me as much as I need you. _

_I don't need you anymore, you…_ Before Ken could finish, his body gave out and he collapsed forward on the bed, falling into dark unconsciousness. His hand was extended in front of him, fist clenched as if to punch something.

* * *

LATER…

Daisuke's phone started ringing. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table, and saw that it read three in the morning. Who would honestly call him at this hour? Grudgingly, he picked up his phone.

"Hello, this is Daisuke Motomiya," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand.

"Daisuke, it's Wormmon!" came the answer from the other end of the line.

"Wormmon, what is it?" Daisuke asked somewhat exasperatedly. "It's the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry, but Ken's in trouble!"

Daisuke sat up, fully awake. "What kind of trouble?"

"I'm not sure, but he hasn't come out of his room since you left, and there's been some moaning, heavy coughing, and crying coming from there for about the last few minutes. I can't get into his room. I need your help, Daisuke!"

Daisuke pulled the blankets off of his legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. "I'll get there as soon as I can. Hang in there, Wormmon."

"Hurry!"

"I will." He hung up and pulled a jacket on over his pajamas and slipped into his sneakers at the door. He left a note for Jun (their parents were out of town for the weekend) and ran to the train station. Once there, he got on the train to Tamachi and sat near the door so he could get out faster.

After getting to Tamachi, Daisuke took off like a rocket towards Ken's apartment building. The ex-Kaiser's life was in danger, and speed was necessary if he wanted to save him.

He opened the door, and Wormmon leapt onto Daisuke, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Daisuke!" the little green Digimon cried. He was sobbing, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks.

Daisuke held onto the Digimon, stroking his head. "It's gonna be fine, Wormmon. Ken's gonna be just fine."

"I was so afraid!" Wormmon buried his face in Daisuke's chest. "I was so afraid that you weren't going to come, and that Ken-" he stopped and broke down once again.

Daisuke cupped Wormmon's chin in his fingertips and said, "Don't worry. Ken will be just fine when we get in there." He wiped away Wormmon's tears.

Wormmon smiled sadly. "I hope you're right." He sniffed and wriggled out of Daisuke's arms. He then crawled over to Ken's door and looked back at Daisuke.

Daisuke gulped, and followed Wormmon over to the bedroom door. He looked down at the Digimon, who was watching him with wide eyes. "Um, Wormmon?" Daisuke said.

"Yes?" Wormmon replied.

"Maybe I should go in first. No offense, but you're not entirely stable right now. Ken's going to need someone strong to lean on, and right now I think that's more me than you."

"I understand. How long should I wait?"

"You'll know when. Trust me."

"Okay. I trust you Daisuke."

"Thanks, Wormmon." And with that, Daisuke steeled himself and opened the bedroom door.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him gently. He looked up at Ken in the top bunk, and found his friend sprawled across the tangled bedclothes, one arm hanging over the edge and trembling. He could hear a faint mumbling coming from the bed, and he stepped closer. The mumbling increased to a moan, and a look at Ken's face indicated that he had been crying from the tear tracks across his cheeks.

Daisuke took Ken by the shoulder and shook him gently. "Ken-kun, wake up," he said softly, but to no avail. He tried again, this time a little more forceful. "Ken, it's Daisuke, wake up." Still no response. He tried again, almost shouting now. "Ken! You've got to wake up!"

This time he got a response. Ken drew back his arm and moaned, "Don't hurt me."

Daisuke's eyes widened at that response. What was causing Ken such pain? He climbed up the ladder to Ken's bunk. He crawled over the ex-Kaiser's legs so his back was against the wall. He then moved further towards Ken's torso, now facing him.

"Get away from me," Ken moaned and flung his arm out in self-defense, nearly hitting Daisuke in the face. The brown-haired boy took Ken's wrists in his hands to restrain him. Sensing that he was being held, Ken began to move around. "Let me go!" Ken croaked, struggling to break free. "Please!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you," Daisuke replied, bringing Ken's wrists together in his hands, despite Ken's movements. "Now please wake up."

"Please let me go, Osamu," Ken said. "I didn't mean for your accident to happen, it just did! I'm sorry!"

So that was the trouble! Ken's Spore was mostly triggered by feelings for his brother. Poor boy- no wonder he never talked about it.

"Ken, please wake up," Daisuke said pleadingly. "It's Daisuke. Osamu's not here. It wasn't your fault."

The ex-Kaiser opened his eyes blearily. Daisuke was sitting beside him, concern written on his face like a letter. "Dai?" he moaned, fear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," Daisuke replied as he took Ken into his arms. "And Wormmon was too. You scared us both today, Ken-kun."

"I'm sorry," Ken said. "I didn't mean to make you worry." He leaned away from Daisuke to cough into his forearm, his whole body shaking with the effort. The amount of effort was obvious from the way he laid his head back down against Daisuke's shoulder in defeat.

"It's okay," Daisuke said, rubbing circles on Ken's back comfortingly. "We all need help sometimes."

Ken sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just…I tried so hard to be a good son, but after the accident, all my parents wanted was Osamu back."

"Nobody's perfect," Daisuke replied. "Not even the great Ken Ichijouji. We all have our little imperfections. They make us different from each other. You are not Osamu, and I like you just the way you are, Ken."

Ken smiled sadly. "Thank you, Daisuke." He closed his eyes and nestled himself into Daisuke's chest.

_Poor kid,_ Daisuke thought. _He's got it rough. No wonder he became the Kaiser._ He lowered Ken back down to the bed, and made to climb down the ladder, but Ken gripped his arm tightly.

"Stay with me," Ken said. "Please. I can't make it on my own, Dai. I need you."

Daisuke smiled, and crawled under the covers beside Ken. "I'm not going anywhere, Ken-kun." He pulled the other boy into his arms. "I promise."

Ken smiled and leaned into Daisuke's embrace. He knew that he would be safe with this boy. He wouldn't feel alone with him.

**Read, review, and give constructive criticism as needed!**


End file.
